Londres flambe
by Keikoku13
Summary: Integra est songeuse dans son bureau, quand elle reçoit un coup de fil d'un vieil... ami ?


Dans le sombre bureau du chef du clan Hellsing, Integra réflechissait, le regard perdu dans l'immensité de la noirceur du ciel. Aucun son ne venait perturber sa rêverie. Elle repensait aux derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés ces trois dernières semaines. Plusieurs vampires étaient apparus, une congrégation de loup-garous s'était formée, et une réunion de sorciers et sorcières avait eu lieu. En somme, ces trois dernières semaines avaient été placées sous le signe de l'extermination totale. Mas ces manifestations ne semblaient être qu'une annonce. L'annonce de quelque chose de terrible...

La sonnerie du téléphone brisa le lourd silence de la demeure séculaire des Hellsing.

- Qui ose me déranger ? siffla Integra sans la moindre marque de politesse envers son interlocuteur.

- Tu pourrais être plus polie, Hellsing, répondit une voix à l'autre bout du fil, voix que Integra ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Alors appelle à des heures normales, Choc.

- Aux États-Unis, l'heure est normale.

- Ne t'imagine surtout pas que ton appel me rempli d'allégresse, mais pourquoi me contactes tu ?

- Pour t'annoncer ma venue. On va devoir bosser ensemble...

- Plutôt accueillir l'enfer sous ce toit que de t'inviter à séjourner dans ma demeure.

- Quelle différence ?

Voyant qu'il avait marqué un point, Integra accepta de continuer la conversation.

Quelques jours plus tard, une immense limousine noire arriva devant la demeure des chevaliers protestants. Walter était là pour accueillir les visiteurs... qui étaient bien étranges, d'ailleurs. La troupe qui sortit de la limousine était tout sauf normale. Mais Walter n'en tint pas compte, et les mena dans le bureau d'Integra, où les attendaient celle-ci, ainsi qu'Alucard et Seras. Celle-ci détailla les invités bien étranges.

Le premier à entrer fût le meneur. C'était un homme grand, habillé d'un costume noir qui avait beaucoup de classe. Il avait aussi des gants blancs. Curieusement, sa tête étaient entièrement recouverte par un heaume blanc étincelant. De cet homme se dégageait un charisme certain. Il avait autant d'autorité dans sa démarche que Enrico Maxwell et Integra Hellsing.

Le second à pénétrer dans la salle semblait n'être qu'un simple salaryman au costume gris. Ses yeux étaient bleus, et il avait de longs cheveux noirs. Cet homme n'inspirait rien de particulier, si ce n'était une certaine sympathie. Mais en même temps, il conservait un air mystérieux.

La troisième se trouvait être une grande femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Ses yeux étaient jaunes comme ceux d'un rapace. Sa démarche était arrogante et hautaine. Tous ses mouvements étaient précis, rapides, et ordonnés. Des gestes de très grand pratiquant d'arts martiaux.

Le quatrième à entrer était une véritable armoire à glace. Deux mètres de muscles et de violence à l'état brut. Son visage était couvert de cicatrices. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Il avait une coupe coiffée courte. Ses cheveux étaient châtains. À sa bouche se tenait une cigarette. Un long imperméable noir recouvrait son corps immense.

La cinquième était une femme qui mesurait près de deux mètres de haut. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Une cigarette à ses lèvres, elle toisait le monde présent avec indifférence. Elle portait une mini-jupe (vraiment très mini, la jupe) rouge sombre, avec des talons aiguilles de la même couleur.

Le sixième à entrer était pâle comme un cadavre... Ses yeux étaient blancs, ses longs cheveux étaient châtains. Un long imperméable brun recouvrait des habits de prêtre (vous savez, le costume noir). Son sourire était démoniaque. Cet homme faisait peur. On sentait émaner de lui une aura démoniaque.

Le dernier à rentrer était un homme très grand, près de deux mètres. Il portait un simple costume gris. Il avait les cheveux châtains courts en pointes. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Son visage était tranquille, rassurant. Il portait à la main une énorme valise.

- Je suis ravi de te revoir, Integra, déclara l'homme avec le heaume blanc.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant, Choc.

- Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi froide et inhospitalière. Et le sort à voulu qu'une femme aussi désagréable que toi soit celle qui dirige une des plus dangereuses organisation du monde.

- Le sort a bien voulu que la plus puissante organisation anti-forces démoniaques, Wolfram&Hart, soit l'une de celle qui traite le plus avec le diable.

- C'est normal. Notre couverture est un cabinet d'avocat. En plus, Belzébuth est très sympathique, contrairement à Satan et Lucifer.

Tous les autres étaient consternés par ce dialogue.

- Venons en au fait, Integra. Tu ne nous demandes pas pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

- J'avais oublié... Alors, pourquoi es tu ici ?

- Tout simplement parce que la fin du monde risque d'arriver. Et elle commencera ici, à Londres.

- Comment ça ?

- Une assemblée de sorciers et sorcières va chercher à ouvrir les portes de l'enfer. Et ces portes se trouvent à Londres. En gros, on va se retrouver avec une invasion de midians et autres démons. Ce qui ne sera profitable à personne.

- Avant que tu ne nous donnes les détails de toute cette affaire, tu veux bien nous présenter ton équipe ?

- Mais où est donc ma politesse ? Il faut que je vous présente. Alors voici (par ordre d'apparition) : Lyndsey, Sangwiss, Marv, Angela, Ivan, et King.

- Et voici mon équipe : Walter, Seras, et Alucard.

- Les présentations sont faites. Je vais maintenant t'exposer toute l'histoire...


End file.
